The Tragedy Of Obi Wan Kenobi
by Esteban T. Rodriguez
Summary: The untold story of Obi Wan Kenobi's tortured past. This is a story for all ObiWan fans who don't mind Obidala, or willing to put up with it. Revised Ch 1 up
1. Chapter 1

The Tragedy of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Book One: Origins

Chapter One

Beginning of the End – The Loneliest Youngling.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, aged sixty-eight walked carefully across the narrow catwalk near the tractor beam controls. He knew he must be close, but he was calm, quiet and stoic, despite the intense gravity of his situation, each step he took emanating no sound.

He looked down, into the black abyss that he was defying, the bowels of the Death Star, the Empire's pride and joy, not to mention that of Darth Vader and his master, the Sith overlord and emperor, Darth Sidious or Emperor Palpatine. Kenobi never knew which to call him by. Were he not a Jedi, trained to keep his emotions from the negative, his hatred for both would have been intense. However, if he were not a Jedi, he would not be alive today, or if he were, as Han Solo would have said, he would have to be extremely lucky. As it were, Kenobi didn't believe in luck.

_Careful, Obi-Wan, _He thought to himself. _If you slip, they shall be picking you up with a cleaning droid._ His right hand went to the lever and slid it down. It gave a deep, satisfying _booooo…_ as the tractor beam deactivated. _Fine place for it,_ he thought. _Right in a spot where nobody can get to it. _But it was still a challenge for a Jedi Master as he was, a challenge he strongly desired after all these years. And now he had another. Two Imperial stormtroopers had gathered on the opposite side. To maintain total secrecy of his presence here, he had to slip away without being detected.

A bit of nostalgia came to the old Jedi as he made it onto the main walkway soundlessly. Their suits were a hybrid of the old Republic clone troops that he had fought beside, and then was betrayed by. With a motion of his hand, he manipulated a bit of machinery to fall from it's perch, distracting the stormtroopers and giving Kenobi that vital moment he needed to escape.

He entered a small corridor, where he heard a sound he had not heard in years, and then only in a dream. No dream, a nightmare where this belonged. The rasping of an Imperial respirator. _Koohhh…hhhhh…koohhh…hhhhh…_

Obi-Wan turned to see Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith. His face was covered completely by a large mask that housed his respirator and was angular, with a rounded top. it was a dark, fearful and menacing specter just as Vader had become. He ignited the light saber he had, colored red, the trademark symbol of the Dark Side he had embraced so fully. Vader was taller than Obi-Wan remembered, possibly due to the illusion cast by the long black cape that furled out behind him with each step, like some macabre flag of the Sith.

"I have been waiting for you, Obi-Wan." Vader spoke, the voice bearing no trace to that which Kenobi remembered; it was now deep, mechanical and menacing, just as the visage Vader had transformed himself to. More machine then man in almost every respect, showing no mercy to whatever stood in his way. And Obi-Wan Kenobi was fully obscuring his path. "We meet again at last. The circle is now complete"

That it was. The old Padawan that had turned from the light, died so many years ago and been replaced by this monster, was now back before his master. This was to be their final encounter in this mortal form; their last battlefield pitted against each other, just as it had been thirty years ago on the volcanic planet of Mustafar. The epic tale of good versus evil, light versus dark, told before in so many different ways, but never quite like this.

"When we last met, I was but a learner." Vader spoke. "Now _I_ am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth." Kenobi said, deflecting the blow Vader swung, parrying each swoop. Down at the legs, right, left, left, right, left, left, and right. Too slow, Vader! Nearly had you there! Left, right, right, right, left. Too easy. The sabers left each other, resuming their hum after the crackles of protest with each contact. _Come on! _Kenobi thought. _You're better than this! You were on Mustafar. Have you gone stale?_

"Your powers are weak, old man," Vader put emphasis on the last two words.

"You can't win, Darth." Obi-Wan said with a small smile, still referring to him by his rank. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

The sabers clashed again, now screaming in protest. Each blow of Vader's was parried by Kenobi, the same done for him by Vader, both neither winning or losing. Kenobi knew that if they continued on like this, they would both only get tired.

"You should not have come back." Vader said. Kenobi could feel what he was thinking. _No, no, no, die. WHY WON'T THIS OLD FOOL JUST DIE?_

Kenobi knew the end was near. Before he allowed Vader to claim his prize, he allowed himself to experience his whole existence. And what better place to start then at the beginning…

_Sixty-eight years earlier…_

Mira Kenobi had given birth to a boy at midday on the tenth day after two months of labor. In her mind, it was not worth it. The boy's father had been a Jedi, and her father was killed by one. She couldn't bear having a child, a child of the enemy as it were…

At once when he was born, she proceeded to stamp out the force in him.

Her son, who she had named Obi-Wan, for a great warrior in the Sith War, was subjected to a hard life as soon as he left his mother's womb. She married another man, who was very respectful of the young boy and who Obi-Wan adored.

This love for his step-father, would last all to briefly, for the constant fights between his step father and his easily angered mother led to long walks by the man, who was killed by a thug in the street, devastating young Obi-Wan, even at the age of two and a half. At the age of three, however, the midi-chlorian levels in him were realized and he was whisked from his abusive mother, who used physical means to stamp out the force inside him, and taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where he became a youngling.

However, that did not go well with the young boy, for his interest in life and other people for, his treatment by his mother had proven him to be very shy and timid, ultimately leading him to be very lonely, and the other younglings torturing him. The end result was Obi-Wan concentrating on his studies and becoming a Padawan before any of the others, at the cost of friends. Obi-Wan Kenobi's life had become very lonely, that would eventually consume his soul and would only become worse in the coming years…

….

Well that's chapter one. Please review if you've read this. I'll be updating on this soon if you do. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ill fated Love – A Jedi Is Trained.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. I've been working hard at this, trying to get this up to you as soon as I could. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and a note to MoldyKetchup: Don't worry. I'm like that half the time. Now, on to the story.

The role of puberty and love also played a major role in young Obi-Wan Kenobi's life. As he grew to be a Padawan he began to notice things he hadn't before about his peers. How better looking the males were than him, how nice the young women looked in specific clothing or shades of light. The fact that Obi-Wan was a rather shy person prevented him from finding the courage to speak to anyone.

He was now sixteen, and a Padawan without a master. He still studied, however. But it was on one golden day that one routine class would change his life forever.

It was a young Padawan, maybe the same age as he was, but a very beautiful girl all the same. He had heard by the attendance roster of the weapons and tactics class that her name was Gillian Danica. _A beautiful name for a beautiful girl_, Obi-Wan thought. She had dark hair, that was cut low on the nape of the neck, save for the thin Padawan braid that trailed down the base of her skull, and framing her face below the clear and beautiful line of her jaw, which was finely placed and could allow her to erupt into a beautiful smile without any warning whatsoever. She was shorter than Obi-Wan, but he was on the tallish side for his age. Her eyes were a mixture of gray, light green and blue, creating a new color almost. Her flesh was very lightly colored, bearing little trace of makeup, save for her mouth, which was of average width and looked as if they could change moods as quickly as one could change gear on a speeder bike. Her hands holding the pen were long, slender and beautiful, the nails well cared for and closely trimmed. Her focused looks radiated beauty and health, from each perfect strand of hair, to the tips of her shoes and her robes matched her hair in how soft both of them appeared. Obi-Wan didn't notice the time fly by as he basked in her almost unbelievable beauty.

"…And important it is to always to defend yourself." The instructor said. "Concentrate, focus on your opponent, deflect damage inflicted on you, and survive you will. Right am I, Padawan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan snapped out of his trance at the mention of his name and looked at the instructor. "Yes, Master Yoda."

"Since so skilled are you," Yoda said. "Come up and demonstrate."

_Oh dear,_ Obi-Wan thought. _Well, this is going to be fun._

"Take you, this training saber." Yoda handed him the small device. "And the blast helmet. Come one," He tapped his cane impatiently on the floor. "Want to keep the class waiting, we do not."

Obi-Wan complied, fearful of failure as Yoda put a small blaster remote in the air. _OK,_ He thought. _Concentrate. Where is the remote? Where is the blasted thing…?_

In an odd way, Obi-Wan could almost see it now. To his left. The bolt flashed out, but no sound came. Still, Obi-Wan reflexively brought up the saber. It was when he brought it up, did the sound come, as did the jerk on the saber as he deflected the bolt. He repeated the same for the next two salvos of thee, then of five and it began multiplying from there.

"Enough." Yoda said and deactivated the remote. Obi-Wan took off the helmet to see Yoda give a small smile. "Well you have done, Padawan Kenobi. Class dismissed."

Obi-Wan smiled to himself as he collected his books and began to leave. He almost bumped into Gillian on his way out the door. He extended a hand, allowing her to leave before him.

She smiled at him and said "Thank you,"

Obi –Wan went in the direction of his quarters, but Gillian's voice caused him to turn. "You were wonderful with that saber. How did you do that?"

To be perfectly honest, Obi-Wan didn't even know. He quickly invented a method that would be the most polite to her. "Well, for a moment, I could almost see the remote in my mind. I could see what it was going to do and I was ready for it."

"That's very interesting." Gillian said, smiling again, an expression that made the bottom of Obi-Wan's stomach drop out. "By the way, I never caught your name. I'm Gillian Danica." She extended a hand to him.

"Kobi-Wan Onobi." He said as he took her hand. It was warm and soft, unlike his rough, callused flesh. Then, he caught himself. "Uh… Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Obi-Wan." Gillian smiled and started to walk off.

"Well, I was wondering," Obi-Wan said and she turned. "Would you mind if I joined you for lunch?" _Obi-Wan, what in the name of the Force are you doing?_ He asked himself. His mouth had turned thief and was spilling out hat he was thinking. He had to stop it before he spilled out anything else…

Gillian seemed to be caught off guard by his venture but smiled and said "I'd really enjoy that. You seem to be a very nice person, Obi-Wan. Just let me drop off my books in my quarters. Would you like to join me?"

Obi-Wan answered yes and followed her. Her room was stationed in the east section of the Padawan quarters. They were divided into two buildings, separated by a narrow courtyard. Obi-Wan was rather startled when he saw his room across the way when Gillian had disappeared into her quarters. It was on the same block, only one level lower than hers. He told her that his quarters were just across the way, and she seemed to smile, saying that it was almost as if it were intended.

Lunch came in the mess hall of the Jedi Temple, but it also gave Gillian and Obi-Wan a chance to talk. Gillian told him about herself, and her studies, her singing and her Alderaanian lyre. She also spoke of her love of her parents, a subject that was almost foreign to Obi-Wan.

"So…" He said slowly. "You were a love child?"

Gillian frowned in confusion. "Yes. Why, weren't you?"

"No, actually." Obi-Wan replied. "I've always wondered what it was like, but my life hasn't been very easy, to be perfectly honest."

Gillian could feel the hurt inside him, and she took his hand to comfort him. "Tell me," She said sympathy in her every syllable. "Please. It will make you feel better."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and began to tell her, about the lack of her mother's love, for she hated the Jedi and all its affiliates, about the loss of the only person he could call a father, about the sheer loneliness of his youngling years, about how he was mistreated, all the pain and hurt he felt coming out now.

A tear Obi-Wan himself couldn't create welled in Gillian's eye, a tear for him as her free hand went to her mouth in shock. "Obi-Wan" She said, her voice trembling. "I never knew… that someone could be so lonely… I've been so close to my family… here."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him, hoping to console him and ease the pain he felt. Obi-Wan returned the affection, feeling her warmth and tenderness.

"I'm so sorry," She said. "That this had to happen to such a nice person as you."

"It's all right," Obi-Wan said. "At least I know that someone cares."

Gillian smiled and gave him another hug, holding him tightly. "I've found that everyone needs a hug every now and then, if they're down. It helps me, and you've needed it most of all.

"Well, thank you." Obi-Wan said as they broke apart. "May I walk you back?"

"I was actually rather hoping that we could walk together…" Gillian said. "The gardens are usually lovely at this time of the day…"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Why not?"

The day passed rather quickly, Obi-Wan's thoughts on his new friend. Every time he meditated, tried to clear his mind, her smiling face would always come to him, melting his heart each time.

The days turned to weeks, which in turn turned to months, as their friendship blossomed, and Obi-Wan's feeling became more and more strong. He knew exactly what was happening. He was falling in love with her, despite his mind telling him no, his heart screamed yes.

Then, after about three months of friendship, Obi-Wan decided to come clean. He was dead tired of hiding, being afraid, shutting out the feelings that nibbled away at him for so long, until there would be nothing left. At night, he couldn't sleep, instead he sat out on his balcony and looked up to her room, across the courtyard, hearing her sing, play her Alderaanian lyre, the sweet sounds that drifted into Obi-Wan's ears full of a joy he had never before felt…

The day was the seventh, the day before the two day break every seven days, a weekend of sorts. It began with the usual friendly exchange of greetings that had become mandatory for them, for they saw each other every day. Then, Obi-Wan decided where to start, and see what happened from there.

"Would you like to come to dinner with me tonight?"

Gillian blinked, her eyes registering surprise, but to Obi-Wan's surprise and delight, she answered with a smile "Yes, I'd love to."

_Success! _Obi-Wan thought to himself. "Sundown?" He asked.

"I'll be ready." Gillian smiled at him. She waved goodbye to him and left.

Obi-Wan grinned as he half-walked, half-stumbled to his next class. She said yes! Yes! Light of the Force, she said YES! Obi-Wan knew he didn't deserve to be this happy, but gods, he couldn't help it! The hours seemed to fly by until it was only about a half hour till sundown. So much to do, so little time! He ran to his quarters, showered and combed his hair, letting the Padawan braid dangle over his right shoulder. He donned himself in white robes, with brown slacks. He also quickly picked a couple of stems from the garden (With the gardener's permission, of course. Otherwise, he knew Master Windu would have his hide for an area rug.)

When he knocked on Gillian's door, he was greeted with a sight he could never have even dreamed of. Her hair was worn down, her braid out of sight and clad in a red and black dress that had no straps on the shoulders and a matching sash round her lovely waist. There were also trace elements of lipstick and blush on her face, flawlessly placed.

"Hello, Obi-Wan." She smiled, revealing the pearls that were her teeth, flawless as the rest of her. She spied his right hand. "For me?" As she spoke, her hands went to the center of her chest.

"Oh, uh…" Obi-Wan had been overwhelmed by her beauty. "Yes." He extended them to her.

"I usually don't take flowers," She said, to which Obi-Wan replied. "I usually don't give them."

"But, in this case, I will take them. They're beautiful." Gillian said, laying them inside in a small vase.

"You've made me very happy," Obi-Wan smiled.

"It makes me kind of sad, though." Gillian said "By tomorrow, they will have died away."

"Then tomorrow, I'll retrieve you more." Obi-Wan said as they proceeded down to the entrance of the Jedi temple, where Obi-Wan was able to flag down a taxi shuttle.

The Razilia Grill where they decided to dine was a rather relaxed place, with soft music playing in the background. The food was delicious, ("Please be expensive," Obi-Wan had said. "Or you'll let down that lovely dress of yours.") And the atmosphere inviting and deliciously warm, almost hot. Between the two of them, the evening was very nice.

But, what happened next perhaps was fate, for a wicked thunderstorm kicked up and the rain began to pour down. Gillian knew she wouldn't be able to cross the courtyard fast enough to her side without ruining the dress, which had been a present from her parents and rather expensive. The two parts were connected, but the doors were sure to be locked by now.

Then, an idea hit her. "Obi," She said. "Would you mind… if I stayed the night with you?"

Obi-Wan managed to stammer out a "Yes, that would be al right."

As they returned to Obi-Wan's room, Gillian went to change in the refresher chamber as Obi-Wan made himself a makeshift bed on the floor. He would surrender the bed to Gillian for the night.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight." He said to her as she came out of the refresher, humming a cheerful tune and clad in a white dressing gown. "I'll be comfortable on the floor."

"Oh, no." Gillian said. "Please, I don't want to be alone tonight…"

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I know this will sound stupid…" Gillian looked at her feet. "But, I've always been afraid of thunder. I have been for as long as I remember. Usually my father was always there to comfort me, but… could you comfort me tonight, Obi-Wan?" She smiled and said playfully "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

"Oh, all right," Obi-Wan said. He collected the sheets he was to be using for a mattress, folded them up and replaced them in their closet.

The night went by, Gillian jumping at each thunder crack, Obi-Wan always there to calm her, and she held him in her arms, resting her head on his chest.

After a little while, she spoke up. "Obi-Wan," She said. "There was a reason I wanted to spend the night with you."

"Why was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because…" Gillian said, coyly. "I… care about you."

"I care about you as well." Obi-Wan said. "I thought you knew that." _More than you know…_he yearned to add.

"No, I _care_ about you," Gillian put emphasis on the third word. She took a deep breath and said "I… I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Time seemed to stand still as Obi-Wan took in what she said. "You… you do?" he whispered, afraid that this moment and feeling were so delicate that if he so much as raised his voice, he would shatter it, and all would be lost.

"Very much," Gillian said and she came close to him. Their lips pressed together, in a soft expression of desire, both returning the affection equally. The kiss then began to escalate, their tongues beginning to explore each other, no words necessary to express their feelings.

When the kiss broke, their animal instincts took over as they peeled each other's clothes off., kissing, touching, and loving each other. Gillian rolled on top, and then, slowly, almost cautiously at first, then playfully, and then passionately, they made love. The exuberance drew slight pants from her, which then progressed into light moans with each thrust, finally evolving into a muted "Ohh…." and her hands went to her lover's shoulders and her back arched, thrusting her figure out into the dim twilight as they both achieved total bliss.

Gillian rolled off and held Obi-Wan tight, the blanket soft against their bare flesh. They kissed again, Gillian playing with Obi-Wan's Padawan braid.

"Obi…" She said, out of breath. "That was wonderful."

"It was," Obi-Wan said. "It really was." He kissed her forehead and fell asleep to her rhythmic breathing, for once in his life truly feeling at peace.

And the rain fell in a gentle pit-pat pit-pat on the window…

…

He awoke the next morning to find the rain had gone, but she wasn't. Obi-Wan tried to get up without waking her, but she awoke and drew him close to her.

"Don't think I'll let you go that easily, yummy." She smiled and kissed him again.

During that day, Gillian had gone to see her parents while Obi-Wan remained at the temple, training hard. At the end of the day, however, he went to get himself a drink at the local convenience mart. It was on the ground, so he could go by foot.

On his way, he spotted a smoking wreck of twisted metal. A couple of shuttles had collided in mid air, smashed into a skywalk and plummeted down here, leaving no survivors.

To his dying day, Obi-Wan Kenobi never knew how he knew what had come to pass. He just knew, and he ran through the crowd that had gathered round, searching the wreck. As he ran, he prayed to any superior being there that could alter fate that he was wrong.

There was one passenger in the back of the more badly damaged one, face down on the floor, the dark hair strewn about and tousled. He turned the body over, after checking for a pulse that wasn't there. The robes were dirt from the floor, the flesh that had been so warm against his last night, was turning cold and clammy. The light colored eyes were half closed, and Obi-Wan saw the face he never wanted to see here, now. His angel, Gillian lay dead before him. He visibly buckled and began to shake, tear stinging his eyes.

With a sweep of his hand, he closed her eyes, and with a strangled sob of "No…" He buried his face in her body, crying for his lost chance for happiness.

After her body was returned to the temple for proper burial, Obi-Wan returned to her quarters, selecting a few items to remember her by. Her lyre, the Padawan belt, and a holo of her. Before he left, he noticed that the flowers he had given her yesterday had now withered and died.

Obi-Wan placed the items in a trunk in his closet, a time capsule he would keep his entire life. He sighed. She was gone. Finished, never to return. The bed was still rumpled from their lovemaking. He collapsed in a heap and wept and wept and wept.

Gillian's funeral was the next day, a traditional cremation on a stone pyre. Obi-Wan's cloak covered his face, which tears streamed freely down. It was never easy for anyone who has lost a loved one to say goodbye, no matter whom, no matter how. And this was one of the hardest times to say a word like that, for Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, as the flames engulfed her body and transformed it into ash, Obi-Wan never noticed a bearded man taking particular notice of him.

Obi-Wan had taken it upon himself to carry the urn to the garden of memories on the temple grounds, a collection of thick walls paying tribute to all those who had died under the Jedi order. The Padawans wall was the smallest, for all of the young ones who had their ashes placed here had died as a result of an accident.

The Padawan placed his lover's urn carefully in the small niche that had been prepared. He also plucked out a small flower and put it in with it.

Obi-Wan Kenobi then looked off into the sunset outside the garden of memories. The sun was setting across the way, the sight unfettered by the buildings.

He took a small device from his pocket and activated it, allowing himself to gaze upon Gillian's lovely features once more. He then looked on, a tear falling from his face to dampen the ground ever so slightly. He then decided to let go, forget it all, the tenderness she had shown him, the way she loved him, the way she played with his Padawan braid when they snuggled. Everything that had happened set with the sun that night…

…

The next week was rather hard for Obi-Wan. He never ate, he couldn't sleep, and he was not his old self. But nobody could really have blamed him. However, on the fourth day, fate turned to his favor. For a Jedi Master came to him and spoke. His face was ageless, despite the grey streaks in his beard and hair. He could have been thirty-five or on the border of fifty.

"I saw you at the young Padawan's funeral a few days ago." He said.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan said, hiding his feelings, pretending as if nothing was wrong. Damned little difference it made. Gillian was still gone, he could still feel her arms around him, how tight she held him, he could almost feel the pressure she exerted on his lips so well, that he reached out to hold her, but ended up only grabbing thin air. "I didn't notice."

"She was my niece, you see," The master folded his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry,' Obi-Wan said. A thought occurred to him then that made his stomach shift. _Did he know? Did he know about them…?_

"I understand that you new her…" The Jedi said, folding his arms. "More than friends, if I'm not mistaken."

Obi-Wan's blood ran cold. So he _did _know. However, the Jedi merely smiled, with a father like quality about his features. He held up his hand as Obi-Wan offered an explanation. "It's quite all right. Young blood tends to be rather… frivolous at times. I should know. I myself was rather notorious, being found with young women when I was a Padawan. I'm not as rigid as her father about such things. But, I know that this must be hard for you to cope with. Have you spoken with Master Yoda about your feelings?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "He told me that what I felt led to the shadow of greed…"

"…And to let go of all you fear to lose." The Jedi said. "I've known Master Yoda since I was first here as a youngling. It takes more than his challenge with speaking Standard and the will of the Council to fool this old Jedi." He extended one hand. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He shook the master's hand, fining his grip warm and firm. This hand had evidently seen a great deal of action, but it was still capable of performing gentle tasks.

"I can tell you are one strong with the force." Qui-Gon said. "Your master must have taught you very well."

"Actually," Obi-Wan said, nervously. "I don't have a master."

"Well, it seems our meeting was not a coincidence." Qui-Gon said. "I haven't an apprentice. Would you like to be my Padawan learner?"

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up. "You mean that?" He asked. "Would you really have me?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said, smiling again.

"Of course!" Obi-Wan said, happily. "When do we start?"

"Patience," Qui-Gon held up a hand. "First, I must discuss it with the Council to gain approval. You still have a great deal to learn before we go out into the field. You have much talent, much potential, but it must be refined and perfected. First, we will begin where we are, for that is usually the best place to begin and see how skilled you have become. Then, we shall go from there."

"Very well." Obi-Wan said. "I'll wait for you in the combat simulator."

"I'll be expecting you there." Qui-Gon said and before he left, he said. "Just remember, all I expect is that you try your hardest to succeed."

"Oh, I will succeed." Obi-Wan said, and Qui-Gon laughed. "I see you were taught by Yoda as well. 'Do, or don not…'"

"… 'There is no try'." Obi-Wan finished and bid Qui-Gon goodbye as he went off to the lightsaber training arena.

He began with a small remote, warming up with the highest difficulty setting. He finally defeated it with a well deflected blaster bolt that struck the poor thing and sent it crashing into a wall, where the hologram disappeared. Now, the fun began. Now some more challenging opposition.

First, a battle droid, the hologram not really capturing every angle and aspect of its tan and angular body, but the bolts the DC-12 blaster carbine spat out were real enough, though set for a mild stun that merely delivered a shock. Obi-Wan had it set to the War games scenario, which meant for every kill he made, he earned points, but every time he was hit, he lost them. All he had to do was survive every round of holographic droids, holographic guards, holographic droidekkas, and holographic Jedi knights.

The bolts were deflected easily by the young Padawan, and the training saber, permanently set to a mild shock setting, cut through the droid, sending holographic parts everywhere.

Obi-Wan continued for an hour, finishing every opponent he was faced with, from sharpshooters armed with highly accurate target blaster pistols, to battle and super battle droids, even a few dwarf Spider drones. (Obi-Wan had disposed of these by throwing his lightsaber at them, guided by the force that severed a vital cable that triggered the self destruct mechanism on the drone and came back to him as the droid exploded, effectively taking it out and any other surrounding enemies, a the same time dodging enemy fire.)

The droidekkas were a little more challenging. They came in the form of destroyers, completely armed with shields. Obi-Wan dealt with them by using his saber in his right hand to deflect the shots, homing some in on the shields, while he used a blaster in his left hand that he had summoned by the force and blew the shields away.

Soon, the floor was littered with blasters and holographic parts when the Jedi began to come. There was one to begin with, armed with a bright green saber. The hood of his cloak was down, so Obi-Wan couldn't see the face. He attacked, aiming for Obi-Wan's legs. Obi-Wan jumped over the blade and parried the blow. Now, he was aiming for his head. Obi-Wan met the saber, and the next that was aimed at his side. The Jedi feinted left, Obi-Wan barely getting out of the way in time, feeling the unforgiving heat of the blade on his flesh.

Now, another Jedi was coming in, attacking. The blades met, forming a brief tripod of blue, purple and green light. Obi-Wan used a full blast of the force to propel the two across the room, crashing into mere spare parts.

Obi-Wan used his saber, finishing one, but the other was well across from his and picked u the fallen saber, coming at him, the saber in each hand twirling like an independent windmill. Obi-Wan used the force again, propelling a DC-8 pistol into the poor buggers face, and used the distraction to finish the attacker. The person he had heard from about these Jedi opponents was right. They were MUCH less user friendly than the rest of the opposition.

Another Jedi now, with much improved graphics. Obi-Wan could have sworn that it was real. He flipped into the air ad landed, the blue saber meeting Obi-Wan's with a force that nearly made him buckle. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. The saber whistled down, inches from his shoulder.

Obi-Wan twisted and lunged to his full extent. The attacker parried the blow and raised Obi-Wan up, in a throw. Obi-Wan broke free as he was going over his shoulder and flipped, landing on his feet. The sweat was beginning to pour down his face, stinging his eyes.

More droids now. They didn't all attack Obi-Wan, however. They also focused on the new Jedi. They were dealt with in mere minutes, a spider drone finishing the rest of them off.

The Jedi struck again, in a vicious sideways flip. Gods, but he was fast! The Jedi ducked Obi-Wan's swoop and attacked at the offered shoulder. He was hit and the simulation was over. The droids disappeared, but the Jedi didn't and removed his head from the hood of his cloak.

"Well done, Padawan." Qui-Gon Jinn said.

"How long have you been here?" Obi-Wan said, incredulously.

"Long enough to see how skilled you are." Qui-Gon said. "You have done well, indeed. I see little that needs improvement in this field. But how are you in other fields? Piloting, force control, athletics, stealth?"

"I'm good in each." Obi-Wan said. "Nearly as good as I am here."

"Well, we have a week and a half." Qui-Gon said. "The council accepted my request to take you as my Padawan learner. We will have you trained in time. Now go get some lunch. I'll meet you in the hangar in two hours."

"Yes, master." Obi-Wan said, surprised at how easily the word had slipped off his tongue. Qui-Gon clapped him on the shoulder and they went their separate directions. Master. He was now an apprentice. He was on his way to becoming a Jedi. How extraordinarily valid it seemed! Fulfilling his destiny as a defender of peace and justice in the galaxy. How wonderful it was.

Antoher chapter done. Review please. I loved the last ones!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Narrow Escape – Into The Fray.

Author note: To any Star Wars and Metroid Prime fans reading this, you'll find a surprise near the end of this chapter. ; )

Obi-Wan Kenobi's training was extremely vigorous during the next little while, doing nothing but vehicle training and force usage, for he was skilled in pretty much everything else. He never had a good stomach for flying, so he would never really make the most daring pilot, but that was why he was a Jedi, not enrolled in the Republic Pilot Academy.

On the eighth day, he experienced a coming of age. Qui-Gon had brought Obi-Wan away from Coruscant, taking him off to Demetris Prime, to search for the crystal he would use in his lightsaber.

It was a rocky planet, full of tricky and undulating ground. The sheer heat from the sun beat down on him, easily topping forty degrees. It was a dry, unforgiving heat, and Obi-Wan could almost feel the flesh on the back of his neck becoming burned.

After much cursing from the frequent falls on the rocks, the pants that came when he had to jump quickly, and the painstaking hard rocks that hurt his hands with each contact.

However, he was rewarded after a long day, with a large crystal that was an excellent find. It was green, and extremely tuned for lightsaber use. Finding it had been no easy task, but it was worth it in the end. The resulting lightsaber as light, and easy to move, but very strong, the perfect marriage of weight and power for young Obi-Wan.

Two days after he had gotten his lightsaber back from the sabersmith on hand in the lower levels of the Jedi Temple, that happened to be at the end of the ten day week, he got a small vacation, as he did every week. He however, had made plans for this one. Usually he merely relaxed around the grounds, but now, he would stay somewhere in the heart of the main city.

Before he left, he was approached by Qui-Gon with a request, one of the more unusual and insightful ones Obi-Wan would ever receive.

It had begun with Qui-Gon greeting him and asking where he would be going. When Obi-Wan answered his destination, (The Grand Hotel Of Coruscant.) Qui-Gon's brow furrowed, a sign Obi-Wan had learned to detect that his master was in thought, especially thought that could present danger, such as when he had attempted to face the combat simulator war games with the safety protocols that protected the Padawan from being killed disabled.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "There is a shadow around that area now. A group has been recruiting member, but for what, I do not know. It is probably be a petty gang, but be safe. Take your lightsaber, and a remote. Keep your skills sharp. And don't spend too many credits."

"I won't master." Obi-Wan said. "Enjoy your rest period and may the Force be with you."

"Enjoy yourself, Padawan." Qui-Gon smiled. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan arrived when the sun was setting. His thoughts wavered to Gillian as he looked on to the bright colors, but he also smiled for her. He had remembered what Yoda had taught him mere months ago, but seemed like a lifetime. "Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you, who have transformed into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not." Indeed, he had taken this advice to heart, and was living twice as much for both of them. How far he had come since those light spade and bucket days of their love, from the chocolate fizz and beach lines they visited, to her coveted seashell collections. ("No, Gillian. We'll have to leave that behind or we'll never get back to the temple in time.").

Obi-Wan arrived at his room shortly after watching the sunset. He put his case down and stretched. He had been so tense lately. Perhaps he would get a massage later on from one of the Twi'lek masseuses…

Dinner was always an adventure for Obi-Wan. Partially because of his four armed friend Dex, who always found some new muck to fry up with butter and salt and serve with fries and coleslaw. But it was also a pivotal point of his day, something to look forward to. He lived on minor meals at the temple, but always had a big dinner. Tonight was no exception.

After his meal, he took a Jawa juice at the bar when one hooded figure came up to him. "You wanna join the Dark Elite?"

Obi-Wan waved his hand slightly. "You don't want me to join the Dark Elite."

"Oh, yes I do." The man said, sickly. Obi-Wan could tell he hadn't showered or brushed his teeth in weeks. "You are strong with the force, and very young. You would make Overlord Sidious very happy."

Obi-Wan faced him, now impatient. "I said," He repeated. "You don't want me to join the Dark Elite."

The man frowned under his cloak. "Maybe you're a Jedi." He said. "My friend Aran doesn't like Jedi."

He nodded to on man behind Obi-Wan. He was a big man, probably very strong and dangerous if it came to hand to hand combat. He was covered in hair, and at first glance, Obi-Wan thought he was a Wookie. Naked, he thought. He would be an obscene object. There was a DDC Enforcer blaster pistol at his hip, with his right hand at it.

"Now," The hooded man said, holding a very old blade to Obi-Wan's middle, concealed by the folds in his black cloak. "You sure you don't want to join us?"

"No." Obi-Wan said, firmly. He sensed the man going to thrust the blade into him. Obi-Wan's lightsaber came out, slicing the man's arm clean off, the saber neatly sealing the wound so that no blood escaped.

Aran's Enforcer came out and spat red bolts at the young Jedi. Obi-Wan deflected the shots, one of them penetrating Aran's chest. He fell, and more of the men came out, armed with old metal blades. Obi-Wan got into his fighting stance, the saber activated and drawn back in his right hand to back behind his ear, with the blade pointed at the enemy, while his left arm was fully outstretched, a fist made with his fingers, save for his index and middle fingers, which pointed out in a V-shape formation. He sliced through all of them with a few quick leaps to the side, out of the range of their blades when they got too close.

As he dealt with the men, the ringleader, the hooded one who's arm Obi-Wan had claimed rushed off to the docking ports. Obi-Wan slashed through one more goon and ran after him. The man had got away in a speeder, but there was one more left. Obi-Wan took it and followed him at breakneck speed.

The cars and lights of the nighttime Coruscant traffic flew by Obi-Wan in a whirlwind Technicolor blur. Obi-Wan's reflexes were the only thing that allowed him to take the controls in time to avoid the oncoming traffic, for he knew that he was going in the opposite direction.

Two speeder bikes came up alongside him. The got off a few rounds with their DC-8s, which Obi-Wan ducked to avoid. He led them on a merry case throughout the entertainment district, close to the ground, until he made a daring bank between two skyscrapers, which the bikes were not fast enough to turn, both exploding on contact and falling to the ground in a blazing maelstrom of twisted, flaming wreckage and whatever was left of the pilots.

Obi-Wan kept on the tail of the armless man. For only one arm, and the pain he must be under, it was amazing he could keep this up. The traffic was now heavier, Obi-Wan barely avoiding some of it.

The ma dived and a car collided with Obi-Wan's, causing him to leap off and land on the escapee's. There was a brief struggle before Obi-Wan's lightsaber came out, penetrating the man's middle.

Obi-Wan piloted the craft back to the hotel, now handing the corpse over to the police, but getting a blood sample from him before he turned it over completely.

Upon returning to his room, he got out a small communicator, which he kept at his belt, beside the grappling hook and the three spots for a few thermal detonators. He activated it and patched into the frequency he knew was Qui-Gon's.

The sleepy voice on the other end answered. Obi-Wan felt a pang of guilt. "Did I wake you, master?" He knew Qui-Gon was able to function for days, weeks on end without sleep, but that sleep was very welcome where he could get it.

"_Oh, heavens no, Obi-Wan_." Qui-Gon's voice became livelier. "_I was merely meditating. What compelled you to call me at this late hour?_"

"I'm sending over a blood sample to you." Obi-Wan said. "I require a DNA check, if that would be possible, Master."

"_Yes, of course, Padawan_." Qui-Gon said. "_Go ahead_."

Obi-Wan sent over the sample by connecting the small data wafer into the port at the bottom of the device.

"_Received._" Qui-Gon replied. "_I shall tell you the results tomorrow. Where did you get this, if I may ask._"

Obi-Wan knew that it was not a request. "I picked it up from someone who tried to kill me when I refused to join them. Might be those guys you warned me about earlier, but I'm not sure."

"_I'll get back to you with the results tomorrow morning_." Qui-Gon spoke. "_Good night, Padawan_."

"Good night, master." Obi-Wan said and deactivated the communicator. What in the name of the Force was going on? He'd nearly been killed several times tonight, but for what? Obi-Wan did not want to know now. His body and his mind were tired. He rang for the masseuse and let her work her wonders on his tortured muscles, saying thank you afterwards and giving her a handsome tip as she left, beaming. Afterwards, he drifted off into a light sleep. Who knows what tomorrow might bring…

Obi-Wan was awakened as the sun was peeking up by the beeping of his communicator. He reached into the folds of his robe that had been neatly folded on the bedside chair and retrieved the offending device that was shrilling loud enough to waken the inhabitants next door. "Yes?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"_Good morning, Padawan_." Qui-Gon said. "_I have the results back from the lab. I'm sorry, but I require you to report back to the temple. this is more serious then I thought_."

"Something wrong, master?" Obi-Wan was now wide awake. Was he in trouble for killing the man? Had he killed an innocent?

"_Probably nothing, but I just want to be sure_." Qui-Gon said. "_Me and the rest of the Jedi Council. We shall be expecting you in two hours_."

"Very good, master." Obi-Wan said. He closed the channel and packed his things. He was not angry as other Padawans might be at having their leave disrupted, for he had had plenty of relaxation and was ready to work again. He had a quick breakfast of K'Tarian eggs and prepared whole meal bread at a local eatery before he set off for the temple. He met Qui-Gon outside the council chambers where his master led him inside.

Obi-Wan's stomach lurched. The entire Jedi council was here! His palms began to sweat. Already, he hoped not to make one single mistake for he did not want to anger the elder Jedi. Qui-Gon guided him to the center of the chamber and stood against a pillar.

Newly appointed master three cycles ago, Mace Windu asked many questions of the young Padawan. Mostly for descriptions of the men, their attire, the details of the pursuit, and whatever feelings he got from them, given to him by the Force, as well as any names. Here, he had Obi-Wan.

"Oh, I'm not sure…" Obi-Wan said, trying to remember. _Think, Obi-Wan. _He willed himself. _THINK! _Then, it clicked. "I do remember two. One of them, the man who first fired on me was called Aran, and the one who talked to me made reference to a certain Overlord Sidious."

There was a bit of commotion from the council. Windu spoke again. "Are you sure of this?"

Obi-Wan nodded. Windu spoke again. "I am sure you are familiar with the tales of the Sith War."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. It was standard Padawan reading material, but he read them for pleasure as well, for one Jedi known as Ulic Qel-Droma was somewhat of a role model of his. Until his final assignment, of course, when he attempted a daring mission to infiltrate and "conquer the Dark Side from within." However, the allure of the dark side was too strong, even for Droma, who then assembled a weapon of mass destruction with the Sith and was eventually captured by the Jedi and stripped of his connection to the Force. His tomb was on some remote planet in the Digolli region, which Obi-Wan never found out.

"Well, during the Sith War, the opposing Sith forces took orders from a ruler they had stood by for thousands of years, known as Darth Sithious." Windu said.

"Well known, the story of the Sith War is among the youth of the Republic." Yoda said. "Perhaps a headstrong youth with illusions of power, it is."

"However," Windu said. "Because of your talent handling this gang leader and his thugs, the council agrees that you are ready for field work."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, though his face betrayed little emotion. Field work now! No more training, but actual assignments! He was now well on his way to becoming a full fledged Jedi!

"Your first assignment will be on a planet that had recently joined the Republic." Windu spoke. "It is called Aether, but they have a big problem with many of the locals rejecting our presence, and it is on the brink of a civil war. We require you to put an end to the hostilities."

Qui-Gon came to Obi-Wan's side. "We shall go this planet Aether and deal with the proposition. You may have faith in my Padawan."

"Very well, master Jinn." Yoda said. "May the Force be with you both."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed and left, heading for the hangar, where a Republic cruiser whisked them away from the safe confines of Coruscant and pout into the strange and dangerous paths that lay ahead of the new apprentice and his master.

End of chapter.

Okay, a new chapter up, and the end of this section, or book I'm calling them. The next chappy will start the new book. Anyhoo, please review. It would be most greatly appreciated. Ciao!


End file.
